


One More in the Trash Bin

by KatlnnRotato



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bad Flirting, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: One of Shima's attempts to convince Yukio to join the Illuminati.





	One More in the Trash Bin

Shima was doing a piss poor job at trying to get Yukio to join the Illuminati. He prided himself in his skills as a spy but persuasion wasn't exactly his forte. He could convince people like Rin and Shiemi easily but others like Bon and Izumo who weren't as trusting were much harder to convince.

They would stick up for him and stay by his side but did they trust him? No, not at the moment. It took time with people like that. They needed actions, not baseless words, to be convinced they could trust somebody. Yukio was the same as them but also different.

With Yukio, Shima didn't have the time to wait for him. His duty as a spy was his first priority and, while they would wait for Yukio, Shima knew it was better to get him on their side before someone convinced him it was better to stay with True Cross. Thankfully, Yukio was stubborn and wouldn't listen to people that easily.

But that harmed Shima as well.

It didn't help that he didn't have much of a relationship with Yukio. They were teacher and student and didn't talk much outside of that. So while Shima was pushing Yukio to look to the Illuminati, he was also trying to form a closer bond with him. It would be nice to have somebody he knew in the Illuminati anyways.

Shima's main problem with the whole operation, however, was that he couldn't find a time for them to talk without others listening in. He had practically learned Yukio's whole schedule because he had to follow him for the better half of most days, looking for some kind of opening or sign of weakness.

If Shima had learned anything about persuading people, it was that it was best to strike when they were doubting or questioning others or themselves. In these instances, a couple words could tip the scales of what their final decision would be.

And Shima was not finding any of those moments. As much as Yukio tried to be stone cold, his face gave away all his emotions and Shima had never once seen him doubt himself. Perhaps he wasn't looking hard enough or perhaps he wasn't looking for the right thing but Shima was stumped.

It had seemed so easy when Shima first talked to him because of how much he was questioning everything but now he couldn't tell when to interject. Should he cover him in battle like a valiant knight? Should he just casually talk to him after class? It was all so confusing.

Who would've thought their straight-laced teacher had so much depth? Not Shima but here he was, spending far too much time thinking about his friends brother.

"Get out here, Shima," Yukio said once he was away from the mission site.

And he had thought he had been hiding so well, too.

"Busted already?" Shima laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"You suck at hiding," Yukio huffed back, cold air picking it up. It was far too cold out to be having such a conversation.

"Or maybe you're just looking for me?"

Yukio refused to respond, just giving Shima a hard stare. Reluctantly, Shima slid down from his perch on the side of the building, moving to the road to stand face to face with Yukio. He waited with a smile for his teacher to talk.

"Are you here to convince me to join the Illuminati again?" His voice was cold and threatening. It sent shivers down Shima's spine.

He really didn't want to be beaten up by this guy.

"What if I said I just wanted to see my favorite teacher?" Shima tried, smile shaky."Gotta make sure you don't get hurt all alone on a mission like this."

"For the Illuminati."

"So we can get closer to one another." Ah, he said something really embarrassing.

Yukio seemed to think the same by the expression on his face.

"If you haven't noticed, Okumura-sensei, you don't have many friends. I'm here to change that."

"No, you're not. I'm your teacher, Shima, not your friend," Yukio droned back.

Shima couldn't help but laugh. It was like his work was his lover."But we're the same age! Live a little! Do something you don't normally do! Like hang out with us! It doesn't have to be much. Just, like, eating lunch together or something?"

"Why does that sound like a question?" Yukio asked, pushing his glasses up with a scowl.

"Well, uh...I'm not totally sure on what you would want to do, but baby steps, right?" Shima laughed nervously, rubbing his hands together to keep them warm.

"I'm surprised you hadn't gotten exposed sooner."

"Hey! Though I may look like this, I'm pretty good at what I do!"

Yukio gave him a cold look and Shima couldn't help but step back, gulping nervously. His sensei was ruthless today as usual. Too bad Shima didn't know a way to cool him down other than getting him more annoyed. Or perhaps he was just fed up. Shima would admit he babbled far too much.

Taking a step closer, Shima tensed as Yukio was soon directly in front of him. Too close to punch but in perfect view of smashing his balls in. Shima began sweating profusely. He didn't dare move, watching Yukio's every movement closely.

Then his teacher leaned down slightly, grabbing Shima by the back of the neck and smashing their lips together. Shima felt himself growing feint from the shock, unsure of what to do. His mind went crazy and he grasp at nothing and Yukio continued to deepen the kiss.

Oh god, he was kissing a dude. He was kissing his teacher. This was really happening. Why were his lips so soft? Why wasn't he stopping him? It felt a bit nice. Part of his mind actually kinda liked it.

Yukio then backed away, leaving Shima to stare at him, breathless. His mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. Yukio just watched him, amused.

"Like you said, 'do something you normally wouldn't do', right?" He pushed his glasses up.

Shima instantly collapsed to his knees, putting his head in his hands."Gah, that was so cool...How could Okumura be so cool...?"

"If you're done telling me what to do, I'll be going now," Yukio said, turning away from Shima to walk away.

Before he could, Shima hastily grabbed the cuff of his pants. Yukio paused and turned to him in question.

"How about one more for the road?" he asked, stomach doing flips as his nerves stood on end. Really, sometimes he needed to keep his mouth shut.

"As long as you're not a dead fish."

Ah, why did he agree so easily! This teacher really would be the death of him!

"Don't worry, I'll be much more responsive this time!"

Shima smiled, waiting for the final decree, and when Yukio turned around, it sealed his fate.

The teacher squat down to Shima's level, leaning back in and Shima met him halfway.

He didn't know if this would help him push Yukio to join the Illuminati and at this point he didn't care. For once with Yukio, he was doing something for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I've realized most of the time I have Yukio initiating contact so maybe I'll try for the other way around next time.
> 
> Waiting a month for another chapter sucks but I will continue to thrive. I've decided to spend my time, instead, filling up the Shima/Yukio tag so that, hopefully, more people will come to enjoy this ship as I have.


End file.
